


Spat

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick sighed. “I know it'll suck Ellie, I'm just concerned-”“What that I can't do my job now that I'm pregnant?!”





	Spat

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

“Come on Ellie!” Nick huffed as he followed her into the kitchen where she angrily snatched the bag of pretzels, only giving him the finger before eating some.

“Is it really that bad of me to ask you not to go into the field anymore while your pregnant?!” 

“Yes!” Ellie shouted. “It's my  _ job _ Nick!”

“A job that you can also do from a desk for now!”

Ellie made a frustrated noise. “Nick you don't get it! How would you feel if you had to be stuck at a desk for months?!”

Nick sighed. “I know it'll suck Ellie, I'm just concerned-”

“What that I can't do my job now that I'm pregnant?!”

“No!” Nick tiredly rubbed his eyes. They had been having the same fight for an hour now, but his worries seemed to go in one ear and out the other. 

It was then he had an idea...she would listen to a  _ woman _ wouldn't she? 

“Look-” He walked over and kissed her cheek. “I'm going to Tim's to give us some time to cool off, text me if you need anything?”

Ellie only turned away from him.

Nick ignored the pang in his heart at the action.

He sent Jack a text the second he was out the door.

* * *

Ellie frowned when her phone rang, Jack's name flashing across the screen.

“He told you didn't he?” Was what she said the second she picked up. 

Jack chuckled. _“Yes, he did.”_

Ellie sighed, frustration evident. “It's my job Jack! I know the job is unpredictable and just being careful isn't always enough but It's not like I'll be running right into danger, I can at least interview witnesses, go to crime scenes, things like that!” 

_ “I understand perfectly Ellie, I do.” _

“But?”

_ “But..you have to think of it from Nick's perspective.”  _

“I am! He's worried about me and nugget-” 

Jack laughed a little at the new nickname for the Bishop-Torres baby. 

_ “Yes, but it goes beyond that.” _

Ellie frowned. “What do you mean?”

_ “Ellie, think about it. Nick has lost so many people in his life. His parents, Sofia, George, his partner he had undercover, people he became friends with while undercover no matter if it wasn't really him completely or not, Reeves..and you  know that list can go on.” _

She stared sadly at the bag of pretzels.

God she had been selfish hadn't she?

“I need to go, Jack.”

Ellie could almost hear Jack smiling through the phone.

“Thank you, seriously.” 

_ “Hey you two are family, it's no problem.” _

Ellie texted Nick the second she got off the phone with Jack.

_ Come home? I love you, I'm sorry. _

* * *

Nick cautiously walked into their apartment but immediately relaxed when he walked into the living room to see Ellie on the couch and smiling.

“Sit with me?”

Nick dropped down onto the couch next to her, Ellie immediately curling against his side. Nick's hand right away went to her stomach.

“I'm sorry..you're right Nick, for the safety of our baby I should stay out of the field for now.”

He pressed a kiss against her head. “This means a lot to me Ellie..I know it'll be hard but if it helps I'll stock up your draw with all your favorite snacks.” 

She laughed. “That'd be great.”

“I love you Ellie.” Nick said softly, then leaning towards her stomach. “I love you too nugget.”

Ellie grinned, her love for this man growing with every day of her pregnancy that she sees this side of him.

“I love you too, Nick. And our little nugget.”

Nick kissed her, both of them smiling into the kiss as their hands were intertwined on her stomach.


End file.
